1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, liquid crystal display devices have been employed including an RGBW-type liquid crystal panel in which a pixel W (white) is added to pixels R (red), G (green), and B (blue). This RGBW-type liquid crystal display device can reduce luminance of a backlight by distributing, to the pixel W, a transmission amount of light from the backlight at the pixels R, G, and B based on RGB data that determines image display to display an image, thereby reducing power consumption.
In addition to the liquid crystal display devices, known is image display panels such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that light a self-luminous body. For example, Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2007-514184 discloses a method for converting an input signal of three colors (R, G, B) corresponding to three color gamut defining primary colors into an output signal of four colors (R′, G′, B′, W) corresponding to the color gamut defining primary colors and an additional primary color W to drive a display device including a light emitting body that emits light corresponding to the output signal of four colors.
A display device including an image display panel that lights a self-luminous body requires no backlight, and an amount of electric power of the display device is determined depending on a lighting quantity of the self-luminous body in each pixel. The display device determines a ratio of replacing pixels with a pixel W, that is, a replacement ratio based on characteristics of the self-luminous body. Accordingly, a small replacement ratio decreases reduction in power consumption. However, when the replacement ratio is set to be high, an error occurs between a color to be displayed and a color that is actually displayed.
The display device, the electronic apparatus, and the method for displaying an image according to the present disclosure increase a lighting quantity of the fourth sub-pixel while reducing the error in the color to be displayed, so that the power consumption can be suppressed.